


Paint me with your illuminessence

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint me with your illuminessence

He glows. He soaks in light and traps it under his skin, fading gently beneath soft olive. He likes it mostly, although he can’t fly, or hurt people. It’s not a blinding glow, just a gentle gold, rising to the top of his skin with an increased heartbeat.

                Niall likes that. How he can bring forth the glow with a press of his lips and a brush of his fingertips. Now he laughs in Zayn neck, a lip mark beneath his chin still lit. Zayn laughs too, because it’s simple like this. It’s simple inside, where they can turn the lights off but they won’t be in the dark.

                It’s not so simple outside, where the glow is so  _useless,_  where Niall’s wings shine and ruffle. 

_

                Even before all the madness and discovery Zayn thought Niall was an angel, ( _not an angel_ , Niall tells him, _jus’ got the wings_ ) not in the sense that Niall was innocent, or good. More so in the way that his skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight, the way he lived like he was going to die, ( _they could find us any day, might be my last, I gotta’ enjoy it)_ mostly the idea was formed in how ethereal Niall seemed to be. He never expected the wings though. Maybe the powers, Zayn always thought he was different, but he couldn’t have fathomed that Niall had wings.

                Now he doesn’t question it. He questioned mostly everything back then, ( _why do I glow is it permanent how does it work how’d you do this to me)_ until Niall had explained that he didn’t know, he couldn’t help, he wished he could take it back. ( _I’m sorry, I’ll never touch you again, I’m so sorry, I love you don’t leave me)_ Zayn took it well, considering; it’s not every day you glow when people touch you, when one person touches you.

_

                When they first got here (school for ~~freaks~~ ) Zayn didn’t think much about his power. He glows. That’s it. He didn’t think much about Niall’s power either. (Unless he was touching Niall’s wings as they unfurled from his back, stroking the white feathers before they’re in darkness, before they’re enclosed in the protection of Niall’s wings; he let himself think then, skin warm heart racing lips glowing gentle gold where Niall is planting soft kisses. They made love there, inside the alcove of soft feathers. Zayn hadn’t wanted to leave, _stay with me don’t go I love you_.)  

                But he can’t think like that here, not anymore. Not when this ~~hell~~ has ranks and rules and standards. ( _Why didn’t you tell me you’re an alpha why are you with me you could do better_ ) He glows and he’s useless but Niall isn’t. Niall has wings and he can save people. Niall has wings and nobody messes with him. Zayn glows and, ( _useless why are you here you can’t really do anything you call that a power such a liar not good enough never good enough)_ well he takes what he can get. He takes the secrets and the hiding; he takes the eyes full of _forgive me_ but he isn’t sure he can. ( _I can’t be with you like that, not here. No, we can’t hold hands I can’t be seen with you don’t you get it I’m sorry that came out wrong can I start over I love you I love you I love you so much)_

_

                They ask the headmaster about it, about how Zayn got here, about the glowing thing. Simon doesn’t say anything until he does. “I think you triggered it, Niall, somehow. It’s different, that you weren’t born with the power, but yet slowly acclimated into heroism.”

                The way he says that _acclimated into heroism,_ does something to Niall. He springs up, “I’m not a superhero! I’m not-”He’s yelling, really yelling, eyes filled with so much emotion. ( _Angerhatedesperation--hopesadnessregret)_ Simon stays stock still, eyes trained to their forms and Zayn realizes this must be hard for Niall too.

                Before he can say anything Niall is out the door and Zayn aches inside. Simon just shakes his head, “its sad how these things work out isn’t it? I’ll be seeing you then Mr. Malik.”

_

                The next day Zayn is met with stares, all calculating and searching. Zayn’s heart is pounding, _ohno what now_ , until an alpha shoves him into the wall—not touching him at all. Zayn can take it though, until he starts talking.

                “Can’t believe Niall let you get to him. You’re nothing, you’re both nothing. Hope you’re happy—hope you and your boyfriend are happy.” Well, that’s new. His mind jumps in ten different places (mainly _he told them he told them oh_ and _boyfriend did Niall say that is that what this is_ ) all of them needing to see Niall.

_

                He finds Niall covered in bruises with someone named Liam; Liam who is touching his _boyfriend_ when Niall isn’t wearing a shirt and _oh gods Niall are those burns?_ Liam explains that he can have Niall patched up soon, but it’ll be painful and he’d rather Niall be asleep. Zayn would have left, if it wasn’t for Niall’s grip on his wrist and the small mutters he was making, high on Liam’s transferred endorphins. ( _all for you Zayn all for you I’m all yours now you’re all mine I love you all for you.)_  

                It takes an hour until Liam edges out the door, Niall waking up to thank him until he sees Zayn awake and they both drift together. Niall curls him close, tells Zayn to stay still; his wings are enveloping them again and Zayn can’t. “Why’d you do it?”

                “All for you.” He smiles, reminding Zayn that he could’ve been an angel but he’s here instead. Niall kisses the column of his throat, down to the edge of his collar bones until the glow lights up their faces. “I love you so much—and I know I’ve been so shit, hiding you like that—like this but I couldn’t take the rejection if you didn’t—I mean what if you didn’t want me anymore.”

                Zayn wants to say _I’ll always want you_ but he can’t, because he hasn’t wanted Niall in a long time. “I want you. I just don’t want you to leave me behind again.”

                Niall tries to form words but he doesn’t, instead there are tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t trust me, but I love you Zayn. I love you more than any of this, anything. I’m not going to apologize for awakening your power, but I wish I wouldn’t have brought you here.”

_

They hold hands in the hallways the next morning. Zayn isn’t sure he’s ever felt this good. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Alpha thing is to show power levels and isn't pack related at all. Just encase people were confused.


End file.
